


Would You Let Me?

by Celestial_dream



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pinching, Quiet Sex, Sex, Sneaking Around, Spanking, Top Kylo Ren, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_dream/pseuds/Celestial_dream
Summary: Rey is roommates with Poe and Finn. In the middle of the night, Kylo decides to visit Rey.





	Would You Let Me?

A light tap hit the window, which disturbed Rey from her reading. She has closed her book and pulled out the curtain, peered out to see a dark figure standing out her window. Frozen, holding her book into defensive action, the stranger tapped on her window again. Slowly, she lowered her stance and opened the window. 

“Chill out, it’s only me.” A familiar voice said. Standing in the dark was Kylo, in a black hoodie and skinny jeans. Rey leaned out and pulled Kylo in the window. “Get in here before someone sees you.” She hissed. Kylo laughed as she peeked out the window, only seeing her street dark and empty. She relaxed and closed the window, turning back to her uninvited guest.

“What were you thinking coming over so late? Couldn’t you text me?” She whispered angrily, dropping her book on her the edge of her bed. 

“I was not about to spend another Friday night with Hux and his cat. Besides, it’s more fun this way.” Kylo replied, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his chest. “You are so cute when you get angry.” He gently kissed her forehead. 

Rey looked up at him and put her finger over her mouth and pointed at the door. “My roommates are here.” She said in a hushed tone. 

Kylo completely forgot about her roommates, Finn and Poe. However, it shouldn’t be a problem.

“I’ll promise to be quiet.” He whispered in her ear and then proceeded to pin her ass. She flinches slightly at the sudden surprise. He chuckled, lowering himself on the crook of her neck and began softly sucking at her skin. “Kylo, please.” He tugged closer, hand over her ass, feeling grateful she has worn her yoga pants. 

“You make me so horny,” Kylo said in between kisses. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” Gently spanking Rey’s ass, letting out a small squeak. 

“Kylo.” She whispered again, grinding against his thigh, feeling him hardening through his pants. Rey bit her lip as she got an idea. She lowered herself on knees, breaking contact with Kylo, and began fondling with his belt. Kylo couldn’t help her faster, as his belt hit the floor, and his jeans were down to his knees. Rey played with the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down and allowing his erection free. A slight shiver went down Kylo’s spine as cold air met his cock. 

Eagerly, Rey placed a hand around his shaft and slowly swirling her tongue around his head in circular motions. Kylo tilted his head back, his mouth agape in pleasure. Rey continued to lick up and down his shaft focusing gently on pressing his head with her tongue. Ever so often she would let the head of his penis pop in and out of her mouth. Eyes closed, Kylo silently moaned. “Rey, I’m going to cum.” He said thrusting into her mouth. Rey looked up at him, sliding his cock out of her mouth. “No, not yet.” She said, whipping the saliva off her mouth. She stood to meet Kylo’s gaze, within seconds he had pushed her against the bed. 

“Don’t tease me like that,” Kylo said angrily in a hushed voice, sliding on top of her, he pinned Rey’s arm down. Furiously, he ripped her tank top off and slid her yoga pants from her, leaving her in her black lace underwear. “So pretty.” Kylo felt the fabric against his fingers, messaging her tit over her bra.”It's like you knew I was coming.” 

Sliding his hand down to her panties, “Have you been thinking about me?” Have you been having dirty thoughts?” His dipped his finger underneath the cloth and felt her wetness against her sex. Rey nodded, looking Kylo directly in eyes as he did so. Aching slow, he slipped a finger inside her and massaged her clit with his knuckle. “Is this where you touch yourself when you think about me?” Kylo whispered in her ear. 

Rey nodded desperately, wanting to moan. “You can’t make a sound remember? You don’t want your roommates to hear us.” Rey covers her mouth with a hand and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to stay quiet. 

Kylo slipped another finger in and watch in frustration as Rey tried to contain her moans. “You look so beautiful like this.” He said as continue to finger Rey, watching her squirm under him from his touch. 

“Don’t stop,” Rey whispered desperately, her lip trembling. Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he muttered, slipping out of her. Rey sighed, looking desperately at Kylo with her big brown eyes.“Don’t worry about it, princess.” He kissed on her mouth, Rey leaned forward slightly to deepen this kiss, playing with his dark hair. Breaking up the kiss, Kylo slides away to in between Rey’s thighs, as he makes his way to her entrance. Taking her in slowly, he tugs her closer, wrapping her legs his waist. 

Rey’s mouth turns into a small mouth ‘O’ as he began to fuck her. Turning her head to the side, away from Kylo, she grabbed her tit for support. Long pieces of dark hair covered Kylo’s face as he focused on his movement. Rey desperately wanted to moan, however, she could hear Poe and Finn in the living room. It was already bad enough with how much the bed was creaking, 

Kylo began thrusting in faster, causing Rey to clench her eyes shut and cover her mouth with the hand again. Kylo, still in her, leaned up to her ear and began to whisper. 

“You can’t let your roommates find out I’m here remember. You’ll have you be quiet for me, you said so yourself.” Rey nodded, locking eyes with him, becoming more desperate by the minute. Kylo smirked and began to grip the headboard with, hovering himself over Rey. Moving into a nice rhythm, listening to the sound of skin slapping together. 

“If I wanted to tie you up would let me?” He said in a husky tone. “If I wanted to chain you to the bed would let me? Would you let me bring my favorite toys? Oh Rey, the things you do to me.” He closed his eyes, focusing on his movements, and began thrusting faster. “Tell me who is fucking you?” 

“Kylo-” She breathed, moving her hands up against his body, feeling how nicely shaped his abs are, and eventually digging her nails into his back. 

“No.” He shot back quickly. “Who is fucking you, Rey? He dipped down, licking the tip of her ear.

She gulped, eyes squeezed shut, still adjusting to his faster thrusts. “You are, Ben.”

“Fucking look at me.” He snapped, gripping her jaw. “Look at me when you talk to me.”

Rey's eyes snapped opened to his long hair barely touching her nose, as he hovered directly above her. A slow smirked shaped her mouth, moving her hand to wrap around Kylo’s wrist. “Ben.” She whispered slowly. He raised his head up, facing away from her, slowing his movement, and let out a heavy sigh.

“Rey, I’m going to cum.” He said softly. Rey nodded in agreement, eager for release. Digging her nails deeper in his skin and twitching legs, she felt a momentum building up inside. “Ben.” She began to repeat. Kylo to hush in her eye, but she couldn’t help it. A feeling of pressure and tingling has taken over her body. 

They both felt a sweet sensitization of relief and bliss, like a sudden wave passing. Kylo’s back hit the mattress, lying next to Rey. They both lie there silent, gasping, enjoying their thirty seconds of euphoria. It had felt time had stood still, with the two of them in bed, not saying a word to one another, reflecting on what they had just done. 

“Kylo.” Rey said softly, turning onto her side to face him. He raised an eyebrow in response. “Just so know, I would let you do all those things to me.” Kylo smirked, having something to look forward to.


End file.
